People In Harry Potter Next Gen Get Sorted
by I - The Phoenix
Summary: A oneshot in which people... get sorted. Canoncompliant except without the family tree, because that wasn't out when I wrote this. Reading and reviewing would be helpful to my ego.


Could also be called "And I Still Believe In Happy Endings". Will probably be a chapter title. An interesting refreshing bit of randomness and bad plot outlining with the new cast of Harry Potter characters. (Rose Weasley, Lily Potter, Albus Severus Potter, you know.) This is the first fanfic I've ever written in my life, so it would be helpful if you read and reviewed it.

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to either J.K Rowling. And the stuff you don't recognize either belongs to me or the random stuff I've picked up from reading way too much other fanfiction. Also, J.K Rowling possess the innate ability to rhyme, and I do not.

A/N: This starts at the Sorting, and completley ignores any relationships or additions that may or may not have happened on the Hogwarts Express. Convientley, it also starts with the Sorting Hat's song. Let's just say that the Hat had an incredibly busy year between Sortings and didn't have much time to come up with a new Sorting Hat song, and recycled parts of old ones.

_In times of old, when I was new,_

_And Hogwarts barely started,_

_The Founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted._

_United by a common goal,_

_They had the selfsame yearning_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

_Now each of these four founders_

_Formed their own house, for each,_

_Did value different virtues_

_In the ones they had to teach._

_You might belong in Gryffindor_

_Where dwell the brave at heart_

_Their daring nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart._

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning_

_Will always find their kind;_

_You might belond in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends;_

_While still alive they did divide_

_Their favorites form the throng,_

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

_When they were dead and gone?_

_'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

_He whipped me off his head_

_They founders put some brains in me_

_So I could choose instead!_

_Now slip me snug about your ears,_

_I've never yet been wrong,_

_I'll have a look inside your brain_

_And see where you belong!_

"Boot, Irma!" Professor Lupin said, though obviously quite nervously. Irma tripped nervously up to the stool, sat down, and put the Hat on.

The Hat took a few moments before finally shouting "HUFFLEPUFF!" to loud cheers and applause from the Hufflepuff Table. Everyone else clapped politley, except for the first years, who stared at the Hat with something akin to terror.

"Finnigan, Michelle!" also went to Hufflepuff.

"Mackenzie, Devin!", "Mackenzie, Kyan!" and "Mackenzie, Riona!" were next, and the trio of triplets were all Sorted into Ravenclaw.

Next, it was Scorpius. "Malfoy, Scorpius!" yelled Professor Lupin, looking down at the Malfoy boy with something like curiosity. Delicatley, Scorpius placed the Hat on his head as he sat down on the three-legged stool.

"_Hmmm, you certainly have brains, and quite a bit of bravery, too..." _said the Hat in his ear.

"_Not Gryffindor, not Gryffindor, not Gryffindor," _prayed Scorpius silently.

"_Not Gryffindor, hmmm? I suppose you truly are Draco Malfoy's son, then, he asked that same thing of me. But his destiny was much more easy to decide...Hmmm... I don't think Hufflepuff..."_

_"Slytherin would be nice," _offered Scorpius silently, knowing this was the option best suited with his father.

_"Hmmmm," _said the Hat, still considering. _"Not Hufflepuff, not Slytherin..."_

_"Not Gryffindor, not Gryffindor..." _continued Scorpius.

_"Then it would better be --- RAVENCLAW!" _The last word was shouted, and then there was silence

for a few seconds, and then a huge outburst of applause from the Ravenclaw table as Scorpius put down the Hat and staggered his way to the Ravenclaw table, where Kyan and Devin Mackenzie made room for him.

Next was "Miedre, Koren," ('HUFFLEPUFF!), and "Miracle, Kathryn" (SLYTHERIN!). Scorpius wondered rather vaguely how one ended up with the surname 'Miracle'.

It was "Potter, Albus Severus" that came next.

He sat on the stool, placed the Hat on his head, and waited.

_"Oh ho ho!" _chuckled the Hat. _"What have we here? A Potter! Did you happen to know that all the Potters so far have been in Gryffindor?"_

_"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin..."_

_"Not Slytherin? Well, you know, all the other Potters have said that too. And I put them ALL in Gryffindor. 'Cause I'm just awesome like that." _Apparently the Hat had developed a sense of slang in the recent years.

_"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin..."_

_"You sure? You could do very well as a Slytherin, I'm sure..."_

_"Please, not Slytherin! If you put me in Slytherin I'll ---"_

_"Ha! That decides it." _Before Albus could say anything in protest, the Hat shouted "SLYTHERIN!"

The entire Slytherin Table burst into some hyperactive applause. The Gryffindor Table stared at Albus Severus Potter in absolute, utter, _disbelief. _

Albus very carefully took off the Hat and placed it back on the stool, and joined the Slytherins at their table, sitting next to Kathryn Miracle, the black-haired girl who was the only other Slytherin in his year so far.

Professor Lupin stared at the first years, then stared at his list, suddenly incredibly aware of his hair, which was bright yellow and black, his old House's colors, in some nervousness. Oh well. If he changed it now there might be some hysterics among those who didn't know what a Metamophahgus was"Pucey, Oscar!" became a Slytherin, and both Marielle and Truth Pullman became Gryffindors. "Shannon, Ethnea" joined the Malfoy boy and the Mackenzie triplets at the Ravenclaw table. Then, it was Rose's turn.

"Weasley, Rose!" The hat barely touched her head before it was announced "GRYFFINDOR!" Professor Lupin wondered if the Hat ever lost its voice as he sat down at the staff table and Professor McGonagall began to report some random announcements concerning the well-being of Hogwarts.

A/N: Yes, Professor Lupin is the progessor of Charms, not Transfiguration. I couldn't be bothered to come up with a name for a Transfiguration professor _just _yet.

A/N: Yes, it's rather bad writing. It's just introducing some first years and the Sorting Ceremony. Doubtless, this will take forever to update, so reviewing with suggestions on the next plot outline might be helpful.Yes, 'Progessor Lupin' is Teddy Lupin. And yes, he was in Hufflepuff. 'Cause Hufflepuff was just awesome. (Tonks was in Hufflepuff, mind you!)


End file.
